The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a stack of signatures that are delivered from a printing press. It relates particularly to an apparatus for use in a signature handling system as shown in concurrently filed application of James Wise entitled "Signature Handling Apparatus", U.S. application Ser. No. 525,840, which is assigned to the assignee of this invention.
The aforesaid application of James Wise, discloses a system for handling signatures delivered from a printing press. The signatures are formed into stacks on a stacker, and a transfer vehicle is movable to the stacker to clamp a stack of signatures, and remove the stack from the stacker. After clamping and removing a stack from the stacker, the transfer vehicle maintains positive engagement of the stack of signatures as it moves the stack of signatures to a stack delivery station.